


Hold

by RubyD



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bad end aftermath, Gen, Nightmares, Virus and Trip's Route, nightmare/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyD/pseuds/RubyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was around this time of night when the nightmares happened.  (Post-vitri route rescue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to continue my other fic, but in the meantime have some nightmare/comfort because that's all I want ever. This may or may not be part of the chronology, assume it stands alone.

It was around this time of night when the nightmares happened. Over the past month, Aoba woke and cried out with enough regularity that Koujaku learned to be up before it started. There, listening and standing in the darkness of the hallway, he could hear the first signs of Aoba's breathing turning hitched and ragged. A whimpered followed. 

Opening the door, Koujaku invited himself in. The lamp was already on - Aoba didn't like sleeping or waking in complete darkness. He came and knelt down next to the bed and shook his shoulder, gentle but insistent.

" _Aoba._ Wake up!"

The full-bodied flinch was followed by a rough gasp as Aoba wrenched himself out of an awful dream. Lost, sleep-hazed eyes darted over him, filled with fear, ready to reject an intruder in a second.

"Aoba," he repeated, staying still. "It's alright, it's just me."

"...Koujaku," he wheezed. 

The relief in the voice made his heart ache. "You're safe. You were dreaming."

"A-ah…"

Aoba sank back to his pillow, blinking away tears as he stared up at the ceiling. He stayed that way for a while with chest heaving, the pace slowing as panic faded. It took him a long moment to recover. When he did, he turned his head towards Koujaku again, seeking comfort. 

His voice was a whisper. "I was alone with them. Everyone else was gone..."

"I'm here now." Koujaku's hand slipped into Aoba's. "We're all here." 

An exhausted sigh. "Mmh."

"Try to go back to sleep - I'll keep watch, okay?"

A nod. Aoba turned and settled himself under the covers and fit his hand comfortably into Koujaku's. His eyes slid shut again. 

It was their small routine in the middle of the night. If they were lucky it would be quick, and Koujaku hoped Aoba could forget he ever woke up in the first place. All he wanted was for him to feel safe again and have a peaceful night's rest. He squeezed that thin hand, determined to guard him until long afterwards. 

*

  
  



End file.
